Bunny Girl
by halosakura
Summary: this is a story about gajeel and lucy im no good at summeries lol so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Herro everyone!

This is my first time writing not only a gajeelXlucy story it's also my first time ever writing a fairy tail story so I would love some constructive criticism….

Lucy says,"shouldn't you be doing the disclaimer right about now?!"

halosakura replies," I was getting to it... so dang bossy Are you sure you're not erza in disguise?"

Lucy yells," ...WOMEN GET ON TO IT DAMMIT!"

halosakura sweat drops then quietly says," (gulps) x.x please don't send aqeriuous on me I'm begging you okay look I'm doing the disclaimer now so don't seek her on me…."

**~Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail so don't sue me..!~**

* * *

**~In magnolia at the fairy tail guild~**

Lucy burst into the guild looking very pissed off and starts to walk towards team natsu and lisanna

erza notices how pissed off Lucy is and was about to get up and walk over to her and ask her what's eating at her when Lucy shouts,"YOU FUCKING BASTERD HOW COULD YOU!"

Lucy was standing at the table looking at natsu and lisanna with a mixture of hatred, betrayal, and hurt.

Erza looks at natsu then Lucy and says," what's going on Lucy?!" Lucy starts bursting out crying and Mira,cana, juvia who was hiding in the corner spying on grey(cough, cough like a stalker... jk) and levy come running over asking what's wrong and try to comfort her…

Erza the glares towards natsu and yells," what the hell happened?!"

natsu gulps then tries to run away screaming "it just happened!"while erza tries to catch natsu Lucy starts to shake and then she screams at no one in

particular I trusted you…why did you do this to me..?... I loved you…I fought for you! I cried for you…! How could you cheat on me with her! Lucy points to lisanna.

Everyone in the guild was shocked about natsu cheating on her but also felt bad for fairy tails own celestial wizard… Mira looks from Lucy to natsu then finally to her little

sister and says," lisanna is what Lucy is saying true?"

lisanna starts to smirk and looks at Lucy then to her big sister Mira

and replies," no natsu and I are just friends I don't know where she got this from but its false…."

Lucy finally had enough and loses it she yells at both of the takeover mages she looks at lisanna and says," you fucking lying slut! I saw you and natsu fucking in natsu house how dare you call me a liar you bitch!" and then she turns around to look at

Mira with a look of hurt and betrayal and quietly says," Mira how can you not believe me I thought you were my friend….why?... ?"

she gets out of cana and levys arms and runs out of the guild crying….

A/N: Hey yall please review and msg me if you want to co-write a story…..and how did I do on this? Should I continue or should I stop?


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone!

I know lots of you wanted me to continue which I will but I decided that this story will be a one shot till I get some reviews saying that they want it to be a full blown story…

But tomorrow I will be uploading the second part of the 1st chapter!

Oh and if you want me to do any parings you like send a request to my pm and I will do them.

But I will only do pairings from these shows inuyasha, naruto, bleach, one piece, code lyoko, sailor moon ,vampire knight, fairy tail, X, law and order svu, teen titans, Yu-Gi-Oh,

dragon ball z, digemon ,pokemon, death note, ouran high school host club and twilight!

And if you want to write a story with me send it to my pm okay!

Well have a good night everyone!


	3. Update

Hello Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner :( I had some family drama so far it is over :) Soo tommarow I will be writin and posting the new chapter of bunny girl! Yay! And I would like to tell you guysoaf anyone would be interested in doing a story with me please let me know! Or if anyone wants me to write a story for them private message me and I will do it!' Thanks So Much Everyone And I will be making this a full blown story!Goodnight everyone!


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone thank you guys for reviewing and giving me advice!**

**AND THOSE WONDERFUL COMMENTS REALLY MADE MY DAY SO THANK YOU!**

** I would like to thank Gajeelredfoxfan808, leoslady4ever, MiddNight,MisakiDreyar,TheSilentDemon,axelialea, ****kiki-neko-chan-NYA,**

**mikansakuraangel,****lizzysakura21,****NightwingLuver,****Wildwolf101,****Lucyheartfilla,****gamergirl468,****strawhat1227,****Lovely Raksha! **

**And I would also like to thank everyone who favorited and added my story Thank You Very Much! So now on to the disclaimer yay!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail so don't sue me..!~**

* * *

**~RECAP~**

**Lisanna starts to smirk and looks at Lucy then to her big sister Mira and replies," no natsu and I are just friends I don't know where she got this from but it's false…."**

**Lucy finally had enough and loses it she yells at both of the takeover mages she looks at lisanna and says," you fucking lying slut! I saw you and natsu fucking in natsu house how dare you call me a liar you bitch!" **

**and then she turns around to look at Mira with a look of hurt and betrayal and quietly says," Mira how can you not believe me I thought you were my friend….why?... ?"**

**She gets out of Cana and levy's arms and runs out of the guild crying….**

**Now onto the show boys and girls!**

* * *

**~PRESENT TIME~**

Everyone in the guild was stunned they couldn't believe what had just transpired.

Cana and Levy ran out of the guild and after their best friend to calm down.

once the rest of the guild realized they left in search of poor Lucy they all turned and glared at the ones who caused this hurt on their precious Lucy…

Ezra roared, "HOW DARE YOU NATSU HURT LUCY!" she ran towards natsu and started to beat the crap out of the dragon slayer!

Said dragon slayer mumbled," Ezra…stop please…ow…let me….explain!"

Before she got to answer him Lisanna ran to her and got in between them using her body as a shield

"Erza please leave him alone it's not natsu's fault let us explain!" She got on her knees and begged the requip mage to listen to her…

Again Ezra was about to answer her when...

(BOOM)

The guild doors busted open and the culprit yelled," You flame brained idoit what did you do to Lucy!"

And then…

* * *

**~Sorry guys I am aware its short but it's raining and thundering and I don't want to be on the computer when there is a storm brewing in my area**

** But never fear I will be updating every Thursday and if I get 7 reviews I will update on Tuesday! :3 **

**And if anyone has a story they want me to write please PM me and I will do it for you OR if anyone wants to co-write a story with me Please PM me also… **

**AND I NEED A BETA READER AND PLEASE DO MY POLL ON MY PAGE MUCH APPRCIATED! **

**Bye everyone see you next time halosakura out!~**


End file.
